Just Friends
by PlainWhiteTeeGirl
Summary: Hannah and Lewis have been friends ever since the 'Ye Olde Goone' days and now they both work in Yogstowers, in the Yogscast. They're just 'friends.' What will happen at Yogstowers, as their relationship grows from that?
1. Chapter 1

AN: New series about The Yogscast! It probably will not be regularly updated, but I will try my hardest. P.S, everyone should watch Blended, it's an amazing film!

Synopsis: Hannah and Lewis have been friends ever since the 'Ye Olde Goone' days and now they both work in Yogstowers, in the Yogscast. They're just 'friends.' What will happen at Yogstowers, as their relationship grows from that?

Chapter 1:

"Hey, Lewis. What are you doing tonight?" I called from across the common room where I sat with Kim.

"Urm, I'm not to sure why what's up?" He replied unsure of where this was leading.

"Kim and I were going to catch a movie, you want come?"

"Yeah, okay. Tell me when and what when you've decided. "He yelled back, walking away from the common room, back to his office, to get recording again.

Later on that day, Lewis walked into my office, where I had just finished working on Evicted with Nilesy.

"Hey Hannah, what's the situation." He imitated an Irish accent.

"Lewis." I laughed at him. "You're the worst. I'm not saying what we're going to see, you'll just have to wait to find out and we need to be there by 9."

"Okay, fine. I'll pick you up at half eight. Tell Kim to be ready for just after then. I'm driving." He informed me and walked out.

I left the office at around half seven and went home to get ready. I showered very quickly and threw on my white plain strappy top, my black assassins creed jacket over the top with my black skull scarf, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of trainers and I was ready to go.

My phone buzzed, to a picture of Kim calling me.

"Hey Hannah, I'm really sorry, but I am not feeling to great, so I can't go to the movies."

"So I have to go with Lewis, by myself? It'll be so awkward." I complained. I like Lewis enough, but I just haven't spent enough time with him.

"Okay fine. I hope you feel better soon." I told her sincerely. She hung up.

My apartment door buzzed. Shit! He's here. When I walked past the mirror, I checked myself once over, for some reason. I had never cared what anyone thought before, so why should I now. 'Sort yourself out Hannah!' I thought.

"Hi Lewis." I greeted him over the system. "I'll be down in a moment." I took my purse and put it in my jacket pocket and ran out the door.

"Hannah, you look gorgeous." Lewis complimented me as I got in the passenger seat.

"Oh shut up you goon." I replied with a smile, secretly appreciating the compliment.

"Oh Kim's feeling unwell, so it's just us going, hope you don't mind." I informed him, hoping that he would still want to go. I don't know why, but it was suddenly like I really cared what he thought of me.

"Okay. So Miss Rutherford, what have you selected for us?" He made conversation.

"Ha-ha, not telling." I replied easily.

We fell into an easy conversation, until we got to the cinema.

"Wait here Lewis. I'll go get our tickets."

When I got back, he was there waiting for me, looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him sharply.

"Oh, Urm. Nothing Hannah." He mumbled.

"Come on, we're seeing Blended." I pulled on his arm, to get him to move.

We ordered a box of sweet popcorn between us and took our seats, in the middle.

"Why this film then, Miss Rutherford?" He asked me whilst the adverts were on.

"Well Mr Brindley, you see, it is the new Drew Barrymore and Adam Sandler movie and I love them together in movies, so I thought it appropriate to go see it." I teased him.

The film was great. There was a really tense moment in the budding relationship between Jim and Lauren, I reached for another bit of popcorn and my hand brushed something. I turned to see Lewis staring at me. I locked eyes with him and for a moment, just awkwardly stared at each other. Then I snapped out of it and turned my attention back to Blended.

Other than that one awkward moment, it was the perfect night. Lewis and I reached the car and began our journey back to my apartment. The car drive was not necessarily long, and with us talking animatedly, it flew by. When we reached my place, I got out of the car, waving goodbye to Lewis, but he also stepped out.

"A proper gentleman walks the lady to her front door. My dad taught me to be a gentleman Hannah." He smiled a heart melting smile.

He literally took me right up to my apartment door.

"Thanks so much for the movie." I thanked him. "Maybe we coul…" I was cut of by his lips. He's kissing me. He's kissing me. Slowly, my lips started moving against his. He pulled away after a moment and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hannah Rutherford, will you go out with me again?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I was going to ask that before you so rudely interrupted me." I toyed with him.

"I couldn't resist, can you blame me and anyway, I told you, I was raised to be a gentleman. I wanted to ask you and make it very clear what my intentions are." He informed me, not so subtly.

"Goodnight Mr. Brindley."


	2. AN:

This is being continued on my Wattpad account: PlainWhiteTeeGirl. Please go check it out over there. :D


End file.
